Menjadi Pacarku?
by wifiidku43
Summary: hanya sebuah ide yang terlintas di kepala botak milik author yang gaje ini dan dituliskan kedalam cerita yang gak kalah gajenya dari author. cerita pasaran? mungkin, karena ini juga terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang pernah author baca pada saat menjadi silent reader. gak suka jangan dibaca yah


**Menjadi pacarku**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naru x Hina**

 **Romance,** ** **Humor****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Typo dimana-mana, No Eyd, Kalimat yang sulit dipahami, atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang mengganggu reader pada saat membaca cerita ini.**

 **Membosankan?, jelek? Jangan dibaca ya**

Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo berjalan santai menuju ke sekolahnya. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata atau sering dipanggil oleh teman sekelasnya dengan sebutan 'Hime' dikarenakan dia memiliki wajah bak seperti seorang putri yang turun dari kayangan _*bukan mimi peri ya_

Dia berjalan sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya di jalan. Seketika para om-om maupun tante-tante yang melihat senyum manisnya itu jatuh tergeletak dengan wajah merah padam dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata bukanlah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Dia hanya gadis yatim piatu yang belum merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia lahir karena kecelakaan, sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena mengalami pendarahan hebat ketika melahirkannya.

Dia dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di pinggir kota. Tapi sekarang ia tinggal bersama kakak sepupunya Hyuga Neji. Kenapa Hinata bisa tau kalau Neji adalah kakak sepupunya? Itu karena Neji memiliki ciri khas keluarga Hyuga, yaitu rambut panjang, berkilau, kuat dan wangi seperti duta shampoo lain.

 _Author : aku jadi duta shampoo lain? Hahahahahaha ups!_

 _Neji : Diamlah! *sambil ngaktifkan byakugan_

 _Oke-oke abaikan :'u_

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup lama. Akhirnya Hinata sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Dengan santai ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ohayou Hime~, pagi ini kau cantik sekali" sapa satpam yang bername tag 'Hidan' dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Ohayou mo Hidan-kun, kau juga terlihat tampan pagi ini" balas Hinata lembut sambil memberikan senyum manisnya. Seketika semua orang yang berjarak 20 m dari tempat Hinata berdiri jatuh pingsan karena senyumnya yang sangat manis _*kyaaa author aja sampai mau pingsan_

Sedangkan Hidan, ia sudah dibawa oleh petugas ambulan yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Dengan wajah bingung Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa tau bahwa ia sudah banyak memakan korban jiwa di pagi hari ini.

.

.

"Hei Naruto, aku pinjam uangmu dong. Aku lupa membawa uang tadi dirumah" pinta pemuda dengan tato segitiga yang sedang berjalan dengan temannya si rambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas dengan wajah datar sedatar hidupnya author.

"Ayolah, kita kan teman. Masa kau tega melihat temanmu kelaparan" ucap Kiba sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto.

"Hei! Lepaskan kau menjijikkan kiba" ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengannya agar terlepas. Manik biru safir itu tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan manik amethsy milik seorang gadis yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia terpesona dengan paras cantik yang dimiliki oleh gadis tersebut sehingga tanpa sadar rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia tau apa yang sedang diperhatikan sahabat kuningnya ini.

' _hehehehe… tak kusangka akhirnya temanku ini tertarik juga dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan' batin kiba_

Ia melepaskan lengannya lalu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto

"Lebih baik kau buang saja jauh-jauh mimpi mu itu. Ia sudah memiliki tunangan" jawab Kiba

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan dahi mengkerut menandakan ia bingung dengan ucapan temannya tadi.

"Semua orang termasuk aku juga terpesona dengan kecantikannya, tapi kami semua sadar dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Jadi kamipun membuang jauh-jauh impian itu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi temannya saja" Naruto adalah siswa yang memiliki kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata, itu terlihat jelas dari hasil ujiannya yang selalu mendapatkan nilai 100 dalam setiap ujian. Tetapi entah kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti untuk mencerna perkataan temannya yang satu ini.

Kiba melirik Naruto karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya akhirnya hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau terpesona dengan paras cantik milik Hinata kan?" tanya Kiba

"Huh?, jadi namanya Hinata?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya balik. Dan itu sukses membuat yang ditanya menganga tidak percaya.

"Heeh,.. jangan bilang kalau kau tak mengenal Hinata? Hei! dia satu kelas dengan kita masa kau tidak mengenalnya" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Naruto _*awas ada upilnya tuh_

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya dikelas" balas Naruto datar sambil menyingkirkan tangan kiba dari hidungnya

"Itu karena kau selalu sibuk dengan buku _**icha-icha paradise**_ yang diberikan oleh kakekmu itu, dan juga sikap cuek mu terhadap makhluk yang bernama perempuan"

"Hei! Itukan dulu. Sekarang aku sudah berhenti membaca buku laknat itu, dan juga kalau soal itu aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku selalu bersikap begitu jika sudah berdekatan dengan perempuan karena yang kutahu perempuan itu sangat merepotkan"

"Lama-lama kau jadi seperti si raja tidur saja" ucap Kiba yang mengingat temannya yang selalu tidur dikelas kayak author tapi bedanya dia tidak ngorok.

"Terserahlah, lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi aku tidak mau dihukum memberi makan hiu-hiu milik Kisame-sensei" ucap Naruto sambil berlari kencang menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

"Hei Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Ohayou Minna!" teriak Hinata/Hime sambil mengulas sebuah senyum manisnya

Bruk!

Para siswa didalam kelas pingsan berjamaah ketika melihat senyum milik Hinata. Sedangkan para siswi hanya merona sekaligus iri karena tidak memiliki senyum semanis Hinata. _*yaiyalah hinatakan dari dulu manis :* calon istri author (dirasengan naruto)_

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk teman-teman Hinata yaitu, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, dan Tenten _*sorry author gk tau marga tenten :'u_. itu karena mereka berempat memakai kacamata hitam anti senyum Hinata yang mereka rancang sendiri.

"Ohayou mo Hime" jawab mereka berempat kompak sambil membalas senyum Hinata. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduknya Sakura, di depannya ada Ino dan Tenten, dan disebelah kanannya ada Temari.

"Hei Hime berhentilah tersenyum manis begitu. Kau membuat rumah sakit penuh" ucap Temari yang sudah mulai lelah memakai kacamatanya.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos

"Itu karena mereka semua tidak tahan dengan keimutanmu pada saat tersenyum Hime _*termasuk author_ " jawab Sakura yang juga sudah merasa lelah memakai kacamatanya.

Hinata hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya. Akhirnya para sahabat Hinata bernafas lega karena sudah bisa melepaskan kacamatanya yang lumayan berat di hidung mereka.

Tak lama dari itu, pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan dua pemuda lumayan tampan _*err sebenarnya author agak risih kalau nyebut mereka tampan karena author laki jadi agak aneh aja :'u_. Mereka adalah Kiba dan Naruto

"Ohayou minna!" teriakan cempreng keluar dari mulut Kiba yang membuat seisi kelas termasuk Naruto menutup telingannya dengan rapat

"Kau berisik sekali anjing" balas si senyum palsu A.K.A Shimura Sai

"Tck, Mendokusai!" yah ini walau gak author kasih tau siapa pasti udah pada tau

"Hn" apalagi yang ini kayaknya gak perlu dijelasin lagi

"Hei kalian ini sama saja, bukannya membalas sapaanku malah mengomentari suara indahku ini" ucap Kiba kesal

"Untuk apa membalas sapaan dari seekor anjing" balas Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang mampu membuat seisi kelas darah tinggi karena emosi.

"Apa kau bilang? Sekali lagi kau menyebutku dengan sebutan anjing, akan kuhajar muka pucatmu itu **mayat**!" ucap Kiba dengan penekanan di akhir katanya sambil menatap tajam Sai.

"Terima kasih pujiannya anjing" ucap sai lagi dengan senyum palsunya lagi

 **Brak!**

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi mayat sungguhan!" teriak Kiba histeris seperti orang kesurupan sambil terus memukul wajah Sai. Sedangkan Sai, ia masih saja memasang senyumnya yang lagi-lagi palsu diwajahnya yang sudah bonyok.

"Tck, mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil berdiri untuk merelai perkelahian para waria disana. Pergerakkannya terhenti ketika tangannya ditahan oleh sahabat kuningnya.

"Kau kembali tidur saja, biar aku dan si teme yang mengurus mereka" ucap Naruto

"Hn" balas si pangeran pantat ayam A.K.A Uchiha Sasuke

Shikamaru kembali ke kursinya lalu meletakkan kepalanya ke meja untuk segera kembali ke negri kayangan _*nah, kalo yang ini mungkin negri mimi peri_

Naruto berjalan menuju Kiba yang masih seperti orang yang kesurupan. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menuju Sai yang sudah tak sadarkan diri walaupun raut wajahnya masih menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi dan lagi palsu. _*kok author jadi kesal juga ya sama si Sai_

Naruto memegang kerah baju Kiba lalu dengan sadisnya menyeret tubuh temannya itu ke tempat duduknya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Cuma bedanya Sai diseret Sasuke dengan menggunakan seutas tali tambang yang diikat dilehernya menuju ke UKS _*kayaknya Sasuke ada dendam juga sama si Sai_

Tak lama dari itu pintu kelas pun bergeser dan menampilkan sesosok pria tua yang memiliki kulit yang mirip seperti sisik ikan yang bername tag Kisame di bajunya. Seketika kelaspun menjadi hening dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

 ** _Ninu! Ninu! Ninu! Ninu!_**

 _*bukan suara sirine polisi_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas layaknya anak ayam di kampung author. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju kantin sekolah yang terletak di ujung lingkungan sekolah.

Kenapa kantin?. yah karena mereka lapar lah, masa mau main basket.

Hinata yang masih di dalam kelasnya memilih untuk tetap di tempat duduknya sambil membaca sebuah novel dengan judul **Icha-Icha Paradise Reborn (Limited Edition)** yang tercetak rapi pada sampulnya.

Sakura yang melihat Himenya sedang membaca novel laknat yang entah darimana Himenya dapatkan, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum karena hal itu sudah biasa ia lihat. Begitu pun teman Hinata lainnya.

"Hime! Berhenti lah membaca buku-buku seperti itu. Lebih baik kau mencari pacar saja lalu kau lakukan adegan yang ada dibuku itu bersama pacarmu" ucap Temari yang sontak membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas maupun di koridor berteriak gaje.

"Hime~ Jadilah pacarku~"

"Hinata Hime~ Pilih aku saja"

"Tidak-tidak Hinata Hime hanya cocok untukku! Benarkan Hime~"

"Kyaa! Hinata Hime~ Menikahlah denganku"

"Huaa! Hinata Hime~! Jika kau memilihku, akan ku buat kau mendesah semalaman penuh!"

mungkin seperti itulah teriakkan-teriakkan dari mereka semua. Sungguh gaje melebih fanfic ini.

"Woi! Bisa diam gak? Akan kuhajar kalian semua" bentak seseorang berambut kuning duren yang ternyata manusia bernama Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya sedingin mantan author sekarang. _*hiks :')_

 _Naruto : Jomblo curhat?_

 _Author : Enak aja! W udah ada gantinya ea_

 _Naruto : Alah paling hasil dari santet kan?_

 _Author : udah-udah daripada ngurusin hidup w yang datar ini. Mending back lagi ke story_

 _Naruto : Jones!_

 _Author : Diam *ttttttuuuuuuuuuttttt!_

Seketika teriakkan yang membahana di koridor maupun kelas hilang dalam sekejap. Para pelaku teriakan satu-persatu pergi dari kelas. Mulai dari berlari, berjalan dengan bergetar, bahkan ada yang merangkak layaknya tentara yang sedang berperang.

Setelah semua pelaku sudah pergi menjauh dari kelas. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis indigo, berjalan dengan santai dengan kacamata hitam yang sepertinya hanya untuk gaya-gayaan saja.

Hinata CS maupun Naruto CS hanya memandang aneh Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur dengan air liur yang turun dari mulutnya bagaikan air terjun, seketika terbangun hanya untuk melihat tingkah aneh sahabat kuningnya.

Setelah sampai di depan meja sang gadis indigo, Naruto mengambil sesuatu yang ada di saku celananya. Ternyata ia mengambil sebuah kondom berwarna orange yang didalamnya terdapat hp dengan merek **Nokai** yang cukup besar. _*oh ternyata case hp, kalau ditempat author sih namanya kondom hp :'u_

"Hyuga, berikan aku nomor ponselmu" ucap Naruto datar sambil menyodorkan hpnya ke Hinata.

Sontak semua orang terkejut, termasuk Hinata CS dan Naruto CS. Pasalnya Naruto yang notebane nya adalah laki-laki dingin yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namanya permepuan _*kecuali ibunya_ , meminta nomor hp dari makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Sungguh hal yang amat langkah.

" _Ne, sepertinya Naruto sedang jatuh cinta sama Hime kita" batin Sakura_

" _Kau benar forhead. Tampaknya ia berhenti menjadi yaoi" batin Ino yang entah bagaimana bisa tau batinnya Sakura_

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto CS

" _Huh, ternyata si dobe lagi tertarik dengan gadis Hyuga itu. Ku kira ia akan bermain dengan tangannya terus tiap malam" batin Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang aneh._

" _Akhirnya si baka itu tertarik juga dengan perempuan. Ku pikir ia akan menjadi yaoi kedepannya" batin Shikamaru_

" _Bagus Naruto! Target mu bagus, aku akan mendukungmu untuk menghilangkan virus yaoi mu itu" batin Kiba yang entah menyemagati atau menghina *poor Naruto_

"Kukira kau akan menjadi seorang yaoi, ne rubah. Ternyata perkiraanku salah" ucap seseorang yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil menampilkan senyum palsu di wajahnya _*gk perlu author jelasin lagi kan siapa orangnya?_

Mendengar hal itu, sontak semua orang yang ada disana menatap horror siswa pucat yang mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol itu. Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikannya berjalan cepat menuju siswa yang ternyata sahabatnya yang bernama Sai itu.

Sedangkan Sai, ia masih memasang senyum palsunya yang semakin membuat Naruto maupun Author naik darah karena emosi. _*kalem euy_

Dan kalian tau lah apa yang akan terjadi!

"Ciaat! Konoha Senpuuuu!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat lalu mengarahkan kakinya yang panjang ke arah wajah Sai.

 **Brak!**

 _Lee : Woi itu jurus gw!_

 _Naruto : Jangan salahin gw bodoh! Salahin Authornya_

 _Author : Salahin dia dong *sambil nunjuk naruto, kenapa dia mau aja w suruh pake jurus lu_

 _*Dirasengan Naruto_

 _oke abaikan_

Kaki panjang Naruto mendarat mulus di pipi kanannya Sai yang membuat Sai seketika terpental jauh dengan pipi yang membiru akibat ciuman panas yang dihadiahkan oleh kaki Naruto. Semua siswa maupun siswi yang melihat Sai, hanya menatap kasihan kepadanya. Bahkan ada yang memberikan selembar uang yang bertuliskan **Seribu Rupiah Saja Bank Mainan** yang tercetak di bawah uang itu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sai yang tergeletak dengan pipi biru dan sedikit darah di mulutnya yang masih menampilkan sebuah senyuman palsu _*sebenarnya author udah bosan nulisnya_

Naruto hanya memandang datar Sasuke yang sedang menyeret tubuh Sai. Emosi yang tadinya meluap-luap bagaikan api yang membara kini mulai meredah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju Hinata.

Hinata yang masih kaget dengan aksi Naruto, akhirnya tersadar ketika sebuah tangan tan kembali menyodorkannya hp di depan wajahnya.

"Cepat berikan nomor hpmu Hyuga" ucap Naruto yang masih dengan wajah datarnya lagi, yang membuat author sudah bosan mengetik kata 'datar'.

Hinata hanya menatap kosong hp canggih yang ada didepannya. Tapi itu hanya tatapannya saja. Karena mereka semua tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan gadis indigo itu di dalam hatinya

" _Sugoi! Hpnya keluaran terbaru. Kukira tadi ia mau memberikannya kepadaku. Pasti dengan senang hati aku akan mengambilnya" batin Hinata gaje_

Naruto yang masih sabar menunggu respon Hinata masih menatapnya datar. Tetapi tidak dengan batinnya.

" _Tck, dia kenapa sih? Kenapa dia hanya menatap hpku sedari tadi. Apa ia kaget dengan wallpaperku, padahal itu hanya gambar yang bertuliskan dengan waifu ku yang manis bernama astolfo" batin Naruto *sumpah itu bukan waifu author_

Karena lelah menunggu akhirnya Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata pelan yang membuat sang gadis tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan nomor hpmu" ucap Naruto

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku yang melamun Uzumaki-san" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya meminta nomor hpmu saja" ucap Naruto yang kali ini tidak datar. Wajah tan itu kini sedikit mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman _*err lebih tepatnya seringai mungkin?_

"Tapi Uzumaki-san, kalau kau meminta nomor hpku, lalu aku pakai nomor hp siapa dong? Aku kan hanya punya satu nomor hp. Kalau aku berikan aku tidak punya nomor lagi" balas Hinata panjang tapi mampu membuat semua orang cengo.

" _nih cewe cantik-cantik ternyata bodoh juga" batin Naruto_

"Tck kau ini, aku hanya ingin kau menuliskan nomor hpmu di hpku. Bukan memberikan kartu sim mu itu" ucap Naruto kesal sambil memijit jidatnya yang lumayan lebar.

Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria, ia menekankan angka-angka yang ada di layar hp Naruto lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik ketika ia telah selesai mengetikkan nomor hpnya.

Naruto melihat hpnya yang sudah tertuliskan sebuah nomor hp dengan nama _"Kecik Hinata Haw-Haw"_ yang membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Nih cewe ternyata anak ADM"_ batin Naruto

"Terima Kasih Hyuga-san" ucap Naruto singkat sambil memasukkan kembali hpnya ke saku celananya.

"Sama-Sama Uzumaki-san" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum yang kembali membuat keributan dari siswa-siswa yang pingsan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tapi hal itu tidak berefek kepada Naruto. Entahlah mungkin karena Naruto memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Hyuga-san. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Hati-hati yah Uzumaki-san" balas Hinata

Naruto berjalan pergi keluar kelas dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang tubuh tinggi milik Naruto. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

"Ciee… kayaknya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih. Benarkan pig" ucap Sakura sambil menyenggol-nyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Hinata.

"Kau benar forhead, tampaknya kita akan segera dilupakan" balas Ino sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan dari kedua temannya itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar ke pipi gembilnya yang seperti bakpao. _* author jadi lapar nih_

Ia terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah getaran pada dada kanannya. Oh ternyata itu adalah hpnya yang menandakan sebuah sms masuk. _*pikiran author ngawur :'u_

Ternyata sebuah nomor asing mengirimkannya sebuah sms. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka isi pesan tersebut. Mata bulannya membola ketika membaca isi pesan dari nomor misterius tersebut. Rona merah yang ada di pipinya kini merambat keseluruh wajahnya yang mulus itu.

Dan akhirnya pingsan ditempat yang membuat Hinata CS maupun siswa-siswa yang ada disana berteriak kaget.

"HIME~~!"

Ternyata pesan itu dari Naruto yang berada di atap sekolah sambil menatap langit biru sewarna bola matanya.

"Kau sekarang milikku Hime" ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum

Dari : +6281369499314

Hinata, jadilah pacarku. Kalau tidak akan ku seret kau kekamarku agar kau menjadi milikku

Yah kira-kira begitulah isi pesannya

Bersambung/ Tamat

Ini hanya sekedar uneg-uneg yang muncul di pikiran author sekaligus cerita pertama yang author buat. :u udah 7 tahun jadi silent reader akhirnya author memberanikan diri untuk ngepublish nih cerita yang baru dibikin tadi pagi dan baru selesai sekarang. Kalo ada kesalah dalam penulisan mohon dimaklumin yah, atau kalau cerita jelek dan humornya gak berasa juga mohon di maklumin soalnya author lagi masih dalam proses belajar. :'u. karena ini cerita hanya uneg-uneg author, jadi disini author perbolehkan kalian mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya juga di kolom review atau kalo bisa sms aja nomor diatas karena nomor itu adalah asli nomor author :'u gk percaya? Sms aja atau ditelepon sekalian hehe.

Sekian dulu dari cocotan yang gaje ini. Moga-moga suka ama ceritanya. Walau jelek tapi ini juga termasuk usaha loh. dan ini ada chap ke 2 nya jika ada yang minta nanti author upload tapi belum selesai.

Bye~ :*


End file.
